


Curling on the Couch

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Twinsarien for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Curling on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Twinsarien for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Rodney threw another log on the fire and wandered over to the kitchen area of the cabin to put on a fresh pot of coffee.

He'd been a little skeptical at the idea but knowing that John enjoyed skiing he'd agreed providing the cabin had all the mod cons. And it had. Despite the open fire, the cabin was fully heated, had a well equipped kitchen and bathroom with a whirlpool tub as well as a decent shower. The luxury bedroom had a pillow-top king sized bed which was so comfortable that Rodney hadn't wanted to get out of it on the first morning.

They'd spent the Christmas week with Jeannie and were spending the second week at Whistler so John could take advantage of the snow and ski to his heart's content. Rodney was equally happy pottering around the cabin with his laptop, evenings were spent lounging in front of the fire or television, usually with a take out from one of the local restaurants.

Tonight was their final night and Rodney wanted it to be special. Tomorrow they would start on their journey back to Atlantis and they would have to take up their responsibilities again but tonight the only thing Rodney wanted John to have to worry about was what time to go to bed.

He switched off the main overhead light and switched on the softer lights in the corners of the large, open plan, room. Setting the table mats and coasters on the table he added the cutlery and wine glasses. They usually drank beer but on special occasions they both enjoyed red wine and Rodney already had the bottle open so it could breathe.

The knock on the door came right on time and Rodney took delivery of the food, transferring it to the oven which he'd switched on earlier to keep the food warm. It was beginning to get dark so he knew John would be home soon.

Rodney had just filled the wine glasses when he heard the door opening and turned to greet John. Pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Go get changed, you've got time to shower." He smiled and gave John a gentle push in the direction of the bedroom.

Three hours later, with the food and wine gone, they were curled together on the couch with glasses of whiskey.

"Thank you." John said kissing Rodney gently. "I didn't realise just how much I needed this break and I've really enjoyed both weeks, even though I know this week hasn't been as much fun for you."

"Yes it has." Rodney replied. "Just seeing you relaxing and enjoying yourself made it worth it, and besides, it's given me the chance to catch up on my reading and on some of the projects I've missed out on. Believe me, I've enjoyed this week as much as you have. Especially the bed!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and John stood, pulling him up.

"Well, we'd better go and make the most of it seeing as it's our last night here."


End file.
